diceblockfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi is a major protagonist of the Mario ''franchise. He is the younger-yet-taller brother of Mario and a playable character since [[Mario Party|''Mario Party]]. History 'Mario Party' Luigi is one of the protagonist of the series and is a playable character in this game. Like everyone else, Luigi has his own playable board known as Luigi's Engine Room. The main feature in his board is the broad-wide system of red and blue doors. The gimmick is that one set of doors rises up to block a path, while the other set lowers to open the path. At the start of every turn, when a player lands on a Happening Space, or if a robot on the board is paid 20 coins, the doors switch. If a player is sent to Bowser, they will see his "Make As Many Coins As You Want Mecha" in action. Players can receive a free coin, but unfortunately, it costs them 20 coins. 'Mario Party 2' Luigi reappears as a playable character in this game, and his favorite item is a Skeleton Key. 'Mario Party 3' Luigi is playable in this game, and his favorite item is a Skeleton Key once again. In Duel Board, Luigi's partner is a Goomba. In story mode, he does not have his own Star Stamp or Duel Map, but he can replace the character that the player picked as the player's opponent in any Duel Map. 'Mario Party 4' Luigi is playable in this game. 'Mario Party 5' Luigi is playable in this game. In Super Duel Mode, his Super Duel Car is Lil' Bro Speed and his nickname is "Perfect Luigi". In Tag Teams, the following list consist of the team names when Luigi allies with one character: *Mario = Mario Bros. *Peach = Green Escort *Daisy = Steady Sweeties *Yoshi = Green Bros. *Wario = Unloving Bros. *Waluigi = Unlikely Bros. *Toad = Good Pals *Boo = Scare Pair *Koopa Kid = Friendly Enemies 'Mario Party 6' Luigi is playable in this game. The team names are the same. When Luigi allies with Toadette, they become the "Forgotten Force". 'Mario Party Advance' Luigi is playable along with Mario, Peach, and Yoshi. His starting point in Shroom City is Seaside Area. 'Mario Party 7' Luigi is playable in this game. 'Mario Party 8' Luigi is playable in this game. The team names have returned, but now it has changed to the new team names in the following list: *Mario = Mario Bros. *Peach = Waltzing Brawlers *Yoshi = Green Machine *Wario = Green 'n' Greedy *Daisy = Tango Tanglers *Waluigi = Lean 'n' Mean *Toad = Savage Sidekicks *Boo = Scaredy Pants *Toadette = Cha-Cha Chasers *Birdo = Samba Smashers *Dry Bones = Cry Bones *Blooper = Blooper Scoopers *Hammer Bro. = Longtime-Foe Bros. 'Mario Party DS' Luigi is playable in this game. The team names have changed once again in the following list: *Mario = Mario Bros. *Peach = Green Peaches *Daisy = Shy Sidekicks *Wario = 'Stache Clashers *Waluigi = Lean Meanies *Yoshi = Green Machines *Toad = Green Mushrooms 'Mario Party 9' Luigi is playable in this game. He is a standard character where he does not need to be unlocked in this game. 'Mario Party: Island Tour' Luigi is playable in this game. 'Mario Party 10' Luigi is playable in this game. His own board, Luigi Board, is unlocked with a Luigi amiibo in amiibo Party. Super Mario Party Luigi is also playable in this game. He has a dice block, consisting of numbers 1, 1, 1, 5, 6, 7 Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party Island Tour Characters Category:Males Category:Article stubs Category:Stubs Category:Heroes Category:Playable Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Mario Party Category:Character in every game Category:Super Mario Party Characters